Turkey and Tinsel
by crookshankkitty
Summary: Prequel to Mrs Weasley's Wicked Wheezes. written for a xmas challenge on GE, using prompt words Turkey & Tinsel.


Turkey and Tinsel

Disclaimer: no copyright infringement intended. Own none of it. No money is made by writing this

4th November - Night before Bonfire night

He couldn't help noticing that delicious scent wafting under his nose. Where did it suddenly come from? He sniffed again deeply: the smell was definitely feminine, musky and sweet all rolled into one. His senses were always highly attuned at the full moon, for three days out of every lunar cycle he would give in to his inner wolf.

Bill Weasley was currently seated at the table that dominated the warm kitchen of his family home. The Burrow had always been his place of refuge. A place where he could be himself, knowing his family accepted him as he was - unlike his wife.

His wife: the beautiful, blonde, part-Veela, French witch; the one his family told him he should never have married; the woman who he thought had loved him as much as he had loved her, but this very same woman had abandoned him three months previously, telling the devastated wizard that his touch repulsed her and how he was much too rough with her during their intimate moments. She had then topped her cruel words by telling him that the scars that marred his face, made him ugly. That it was too much for her to bear to look at him.

So that was how the eldest Weasley son's marriage to Fleur Delacour had ended.

Sitting alone in the kitchen, Bill put away the official documents pertaining to his now dissolved marriage bond that he had been reading moments earlier. He just felt relieved and was glad that it was over. In the beginning Bill had been absolutely heartbroken, but as the weeks had gone by, he had gradually got over Fleur, finally realising it their marriage had been a mistake from the start.

In fact their whole relationship had been a mistake! Thankfully it was all over now!

Bill decided he wanted to trace the source of the delicious scent. He rose from the table and tossed the letter onto the fire that was burning in the kitchen range.

Once again Bill inhaled deeply: the scent had tones of peaches and the clean fresh smell of female flesh. It was times like these that he was grateful for the wolfish tendencies that the attack by Fenrir Greyback had given him.

The tall flame-haired wizard opened the door leading from the kitchen to the living room- and was immediately hit by the scent as if hit by a Bludger!

He quietly walked into the cosy room to find its only occupant curled up asleep in one of the squashy armchairs with a book on her lap, her brown curls awry around her head. Bill grinned at who the scent belonged to: namely, the one and only Hermione Granger! His youngest brothers best friend, war heroine, brightest witch of her age and last but not least, attractive single witch.

Bill studied her thoughtfully as she slept. She was really quite the beauty: smooth pale skin, long dark eyelashes, long sable coloured curls. Hermione had the curvy feminine figure he had always preferred on a witch. He noticed that she was beginning to stir and assumed that she was waking up.

He was right. Hermione's eyes opened slowly and found their way to his person. Hermione observed the man standing just inside the doorway for a while before she blinked and then smiled at him. Bill felt something in him melt and grow warm at her expression. He smiled back.

'Hey, I'm sorry if I woke you up. I was just looking for Charlie to ask about Saturdays match,' Bill said in apology.

'Hey Bill. No you didn't wake me. I was just dozing really... I think the others are in the garden sorting out the bonfire for tomorrow night,' Hermione replied in a drowsy voice.

Bill strolled into the room and sat down on the old sofa, while Hermione stretched and yawned very loudly. She blushed, when she caught Bill grinning at her.

'Keeping you up, am I?' he asked her.

'No! I went to bed late last night. Stayed up reading past midnight!' denied Hermione and chuckled.

'Trust you! I hope it wasn't one of those erotic fiction novels!' teased Bill and poked her shoulder.

'It was a bit of a bodice ripper! Oh dear! My secrets out!' she admitted, giggling.

Bill laughed with her. Her giggles were very attractive and he liked the way her whole face lit up when she laughed. He had always felt at ease with Hermione. Whenever they would meet, he could have a decent conversation with her. Unfortunately he hadn't had much contact with her over the last few months - owing to his separation from Fleur, he wasn't in the mood to socialise with others apart from immediate family. It was something he hoped to rectify in the future.

'Are you going to the match on Saturday? It should be a good one! The Chudley Cannons are finally out of the bottom league! You could come with me - if you like,' Bill added hurriedly.

Hermione considered his offer as she bit her bottom lip as she was accustomed to do when thinking.

'Okay, I will come with you. Sounds like fun. What time is kick-off?'

'Two o'clock. We normally try and get there at least an hour before in order to get decent seats… Tell you what: I'll treat us to lunch! We can go to the 'Leaky' and have a quick bite to eat,' suggested Bill.

'Ooh! I like the food at the 'Leaky'! Hannah has done a brilliant job of revamping the pub! Have you tried the steak and ale pie? It's fantastic. Ron and Lavender eat there all the time,' explained Hermione.

'Yeah, that's only because they both hate cooking, or Ron's only culinary skill is a fry up! Or burnt offerings at Barbecue time!'

'Can you cook then, Bill?' Hermione asked curiously.

'I am very skilled in the kitchen as it happens. I had to learn quickly when I first went to Egypt for curse-breaking with nobody else to do it for me. I can also make a delicious Yule dinner. I'm very adept at stuffing a turkey!' he told with a hint of pride in his voice.

'You will have to cook me dinner sometime then. Show me what a clever wizard you are!' she teased.

'Right! I will! How about you come around to mine on my birthday? I'll make you the best spaghetti Bolognese you have ever eaten! And if you're a good witch, I might even do a pud!' Bill promised.

'That's a date then! I will bring a bottle of wine and get a cake to celebrate your birthday in style - so don't worry about doing a dessert. Would you like chocolate or a vanilla sponge?'

'Chocolate please! No candles, though. It would take all night to blow them out!' Bill grinned.

Hermione laughed at his joke. She liked how his face split into that grin whenever he was happy or amused. It made him look younger and Hermione also considered him a very handsome man despite all his scars. She had actually always harboured a bit of a crush on the eldest Weasley brother. Ever since meeting him for the first time at the Quidditch world cup. They had always got along well, since having rather a lot in common.

'Will you be here tomorrow night at the bonfire? It should be a great firework display. It's the new range from the shop. Or have you got to be at Gringotts early?' the curly-haired witch asked.

'No, I can go in later. I'm doing the Barbecue tomorrow night - so no burnt offerings! Hopefully I can tempt you to my sausages or perhaps you might be interested in my buns?' he winked at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. They had this kind banter with each other. Bill had been pleasantly surprised, when he had discovered that Hermione had a rather naughty sense of humour and that she enjoyed a wide variety of jokes - from corny groaners to ribald tales.

At that moment the rest of the family came in from the cold garden, talking loudly and asking about who wanted hot chocolate or something stronger, hence making further conversation impossible.

After drinks were served, the whole party made their various preparations for the night. Hermione said goodnight to everyone and went up to bed. Bill left to go back to an empty Shell Cottage that he was soon planning on exchanging for a new flat in London.

The bonfire had been a great success. Hermione and Bill had spent an enjoyable evening cooking the food together. The Quidditch match hadn't even seemed such a boring waste of time to Hermione when she was in Bill's company.

The more they saw each other, the more Bill felt drawn to Hermione and he finally admitted to himself that he wanted the brown-haired witch. Bill decided that, on his birthday, he would ask her out on a proper date and if she said yes, then he would start courting her officially.

In the meantime Hermione's feelings for the handsome redhead were deepening also. She had enjoyed his company and was truly hoping that their get-together would lead to more 'dates'.

29th November - Bill's Birthday

Hermione was not a happy witch. She was in fact, an angry witch. She had been looking forward to celebrating Bill Weasley's birthday and having him cook her dinner, but, of course, someone had to open their big mouth, spoiling things. The wizard concerned had voiced his concerns on how he thought it highly inappropriate for a young single witch to be having dinner with an older, newly divorced wizard.

Hermione had promptly told him to mind his own business and to stop interfering in his brother's life – and maybe get a life of his own.

Percy Weasley, not being able to stand being told off, had immediately pulled an 'Umbridge' and pompously told Hermione that she was behaving like a scarlet woman - to which the curly-witch had answered that he wouldn't know what a scarlet woman was, much less what to do with one!

Hence the evening had been cancelled, but to her satisfaction, Bill had also told Percy off. Firstly, for blabbing about his plans for his birthday and secondly, for being rude to her.

Luckily, on the actual night of his birthday, Bill had arranged to meet with Hermione in secret for a drink. They met in the Three Broomsticks pub located in Hogsmeade with both of them apparating separately from the Burrow, where Mrs Weasley had done a birthday celebration dinner for Bill.

Hermione made her way through the crowd to the back of the brightly lit pub, when she spotted Bill sitting at a table there.

Bill waved at her when he saw her approaching. Then, when she arrived at his table, he stood up and helped her with her cloak before she went to sit in the settle opposite to his.

'Hi, glad you could make it. I'm sorry about dinner. I told Percy off for spoiling our night. I was really looking forward to entertaining you. Would you like a drink?' Bill asked.

'Hello Bill. It's okay, really. It wasn't your fault that Percy was being a pompous prig! We can arrange something for another time. And I'd like to Butterbeer, please,' she replied.

'You can have whatever you fancy - even me!' Bill announced cheekily before heading in direction of the bar.

Hermione felt herself blush. How did he know that she fancied him?

A few minutes later Bill arrived back with the drinks. He placed her Butterbeer in front of her and then took his seat again. Smiling, he raised his glass of Firewhisky and clinked it against her drink in a toast.

'Cheers! Here's to birthdays and drinking with pretty witches!' grinned Bill.

'Happy Birthday, Bill! I hope you had an enjoyable day,' Hermione toasted back.

'It was since I got to see you, Hermione… I've really enjoyed your company over the last few weeks and I was wondering, if you would like to go out with me on a proper date…'

'You want to go on a date? With me? Isn't it a bit soon? I mean, I would love to, but you are only just divorced,' she said hesitantly and then began to chew her bottom lip nervously.

Bill covered her hand with his large warm one, giving it a gentle squeeze. She looked up into his light blue eyes and saw the sincerity in them.

'Yes, I'm a newly divorced man, but I have been over Fleur for a long time! My whole relationship with her was a mistake. I want to move on... hopefully with you,' he said quietly.

'Bill, are you sure you want to do this? What are people going to say about us being together?'

'I couldn't give a unicorn's turd what others say! I have wanted to ask you out since Bonfire night! That's why I asked you to come to the Quidditch match with me and meet me here tonight.'

They both stared at each other, brown eyes into blue.

'I don't care either what people say. I will go out with you, Bill!'

The red haired wizard smiled and pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it. Hermione gave him a beatific smile.

'Where would you like to go on our first official date, my lovely?' asked an ecstatic Bill.

'Can we have dinner at your new flat? So you can impress me with your culinary skills?'

'I will cook you whatever you desire… However you haven't given me my birthday present yet. I've waited all day to get you alone,' he purred at her.

'But you had a present off me: those curse-proof socks you wanted,' Hermione frowned, her brow wrinkling in confusion.

Still holding her hand, Bill moved from his side of the table to sit on the settle beside her. He gently put an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him for a hug.

'No, my other present. The secret one, where you give me a kiss and then I kiss you back… and we end up snogging each other senseless,' he explained, looking deeply into her eyes.

'Oh, _that_ present. Well, I'd better kiss you then!' she answered.

Hermione leaned towards Bill and pressed her lips against his. The eldest Weasley immediately deepened the kiss and pulled her even closer to him. Hermione closed her eyes in bliss and put her arms around his neck. It was a sensual, gentle kiss. They both sighed, when their lips parted.

'Wow, that was… wonderful! The best birthday present ever! I am now going to snog you senseless!' Bill declared before attacking her lips with another searing kiss. Hermione kissed him back with equal fervour, enjoying the feeling of his mouth on hers. When they eventually came up for air, they sat together arms about each other and planned their date – their first official date.

Hermione and Bill's first official date was a resounding success. They enjoyed dinner cooked by Bill, which had to be the best spaghetti Bolognese she had ever tasted. They chatted over a bottle of red wine and cuddled together on the sofa in Bill's small flat. The evening ended in a long snogging session that left them both equally breathless.

They had both decided to keep their burgeoning relationship a secret for the time being, wanting to get to know each better before announcing to the world that they were a couple.

Bill was surprised and delighted by how passionate Hermione was during their increasingly heavy petting sessions. He adored the sounds she made, when he touched her in the right places. She had shyly confessed to him that she was still a virgin, but innocence certainly didn't mean ignorance in her case. They were both willing to learn from the other and go at their own pace.

They became lovers on the winter solstice, enjoying a passionate, loving encounter on the floor of Bill's flat. She and Bill had been putting up some decorations and been play-fighting with the red and gold tinsel.

They had been trying to lasso each without much success, when Bill had suddenly thrown his gold piece of tinsel over Hermione and charmed it to bring her to him. Hermione had, of course, immediately seized the opportunity to loop her own red tinsel around his neck, leading the combined charms to bound them together. Realizing their intimate position, Bill didn't hesitate and put his arms around Hermione to pull her in for a passionate kiss. Hermione had responded by fisting her hands in his shirt to bring his body closer to hers.

During their tryst, both had somehow ended up stumbling to the floor amongst the piles of Yule decorations. They had removed each other's clothes slowly and as well as the bits of tinsel that was holding them together. Hermione had huffed in frustration, when she saw that Bill took his sweet time when all she wanted was him naked as soon as possible. So being the cunning witch that she was, Hermione had whispered an incantation that removed all of their clothes, earning an amused look from her boyfriend.

Once naked, they both had kissed with abandon again, soon becoming lost in the revelling feeling of warm skin on skin. As things got wilder, Bill had then suddenly stopped to ask Hermione if she wanted to this – to have him make love to her.

Hermione had responded to this question with a long kiss before adding a breathy 'yes'.

That night, Bill had made Hermione his witch on that very floor and in a pile of red and gold tinsel. Hermione had enjoyed their first sexual encounter very much and told Bill that she wanted to go again very soon - only not on the floor as the tinsel were tickling her bum, not to forget the carpet burn. Bill had laughed softly at her complaint, but did as she asked. He carried her to his bedroom, where they cuddled down together and slept blissfully.

They awoke the next morning and made love again, both crying out each other's name loudly.

'Oh, my love... that was incredible! I've wanted to do this for a long time,' said Bill, peppering Hermione's neck with kisses and pulling her against him in a tight embrace.

'You were wonderful, too. It was amazing. I can now see what all the fuss is about! Can we do it again please?' she asked in a breathless voice and looking at him cheekily.

'Soon, my wanton witch - when I have recovered. First I'm going to kiss you all over your delectable body and claim you as mine again!' he replied and kissed her thoroughly as promised.

Hermione responded by kissing him back with equal passion. Bill was true to his word and did indeed claim her as his, making her mewl and scream in pleasure. Later she reciprocated and made him bellow her name.

It was after they had made love for the fifth time that they both declared their love for each other. Bill told Hermione that he was sincere about his feelings for her - that she was the right witch for him and that it wasn't just physical attraction to her as she was a beautiful woman. It went deeper than that. It felt right for them to be together.

Hermione echoed what he had said about it being right. When she confessed that she had secretly fancied him from the age of fourteen, Bill's eyes widened in surprise. He then told her that if he had known, he would have asked her out when she came of age at seventeen and would never have looked at a certain Triwizard contestant!

She laughed heartily at this and playfully swatted his arm before she cuddled into him again. Hermione hadn't felt this happy and cherished in a long time. Bill was perfect for her.

Everything was perfect.

Mildred.

The Yuletide holiday had finally arrived and Bill and Hermione had decided to spend the next couple of days of their ten day leave together at his flat. Hermione was in full planning mode and had already written a long list of all the things they needed to buy.

She was sitting on the large bed, wearing not much else, but one of her boyfriend's old pyjama shirts, when she heard her Bill preparing them breakfast in the kitchen. Deciding to help him, Hermione put her things away and got up, when the fireplace in the tiny sitting room suddenly roared to life. A tall red-headed wizard stepped out of the green flames and into the room.

'Bill! Are you here? Got some bad news!' a male voice called out.

Hermione immediately recognised the voice as belonging to her best friend Ron, Bill's youngest brother. Both Hermione and Bill still hadn't told the rest of the family about their relationship yet.

Bill came out of the kitchen to greet his very pale and tired looking brother. By the looks of it, Bill guessed that Ron had just come off his shift from his Auror duties and went straight to his flat.

'What's up mate? Is everything okay?' Bill asked in concern.

'It's about Yule... Mum can't make the dinner, because Auntie Muriel's ill. Mum has to go and stay with her for a while until she gets better. So of course now mum is totally panicking about everything concerning Yule, because she won't have time with looking after her aunt. She keeps saying that Yule is _ruined_ ,' Ron replied tiredly while wiping his shoes on the hearth rug.

'Is that all? I thought you were going to tell me that someone has died or was dying!'

'You know what mum's like over Yule dinner; all the preparation she does... So I told her we would all chip in and help out,' Ron explained.

'Good idea. Tell mum I will cook Yule dinner. Hermione can help me. She's very handy in the kitchen. I'll go and ask her now,' Bill mused and walked over to the bedroom door which was slightly ajar. Once Bill was inside, Ron could hear a soft female voice talking.

Now Ron was confused. Had Bill gotten one of those fellytones or why was there another voice coming out of the bedroom, sounding suspiciously like Hermione's? Ron knew that Bill's flat only had one fireplace to make floo calls, so it seemed like a good explanation. Unless… Hermione was in the bedroom with him!

All his questions were answered, when Bill emerged from his bedroom followed by a scantily clad Hermione Granger. Ron's jaw dropped. What on earth was his best friend doing holding his brother's hand? Why were they smiling at each other?

Furthermore, Ron noticed that Hermione was not only scantily clothed, but that the clothes that she was wearing – a mere pyjama top- looked a lot like one of Bill's! That's when the sickle dropped! Hermione and his brother were together; a couple; boyfriend and girlfriend… _lovers_.

'Bloody hell! Are you two together?' Ron exclaimed, making both Hermione and Bill jump before addressing Bill, 'You'd better treat her right or I'll hex your balls off, Bill!'

Bill chuckled. 'Yes, we're together and I have no intent of hurting her, because I like my balls just where they are, thanks!'

'Good morning Ronald. I'm very pleased to see you, too. However could you please refrain from threatening my boyfriend's genitalia? Like Bill already said, I'm in a relationship with him and have been for the last few weeks. I'm grateful for your concern about my welfare, but I think I can take care of myself,' said Hermione in a sarcastic voice.

Ron just stared at them for a few moments, trying to let everything sink in.

'Well yeah, I'd better get home. I will tell mum that you two are preparing Yule dinner. She has this ruddy long list of all the stuff that needs to be done! See you later. Bye!' mumbled Ron, still looking somewhat stunned.

'Bye Ron, see you later!' both Hermione and Bill called after his retreating form before he disappeared in a swirl of green flames.

Bill chuckled as he put his arms around his witch, pulling her against him in a hug. Hermione immediately placed her arms around his waist and nuzzled her cheek into his broad chest.

'The cat's out of the bag now!' she said quietly.

'Good! Now I can tell everyone what a gorgeous girlfriend I have!' Bill replied happily and kissed her forehead.

'And I can announce that I have the sexiest wizard in the world as my boyfriend!' giggled Hermione in reply.

Giving her a quick kiss, Bill led Hermione to the kitchen for breakfast. After breakfast the two then shared one last relaxing bath before the stress at the Burrow would begin. When they were done, they apparated to the Burrow and found – just like Ron had warned – a very long list of Molly Weasley's Yule preparations.

Bill picked up the two foot long parchment up from the table and skimmed it. His is brows furrowed in concentration.

'Supplies seem to be covered. All the veg and other food bits are in the pantry. Dad is getting all the drinks later today. The twins are sorting out the crackers - goodness knows what they will be like! We only still have to go and get Mildred. Then we are all set!' said Bill.

'Who's Mildred?' asked Hermione in confusion. Perhaps Mildred was another Weasley relative?

'Mildred's the turkey,' Bill explained. 'We always get our Yule turkey from the farm on the other side of the village. It's a Weasley family tradition. Every year the turkey has a different name – last year it was Vera!'

'Why do you name the turkey?'

'Well, the old dear who breeds them collectively calls them a name. She says that it makes them more contented and therefore taste better. The birds are also all free range,' he answered.

'Sounds totally barmy to me, but as long as it tastes good, who cares right?' Hermione laughed.

Bill placed the list back on the table and he walked over to Hermione to embrace her. Hermione leaned into him and slid her right hand over his wonderfully tight buttocks, giving it a sneaky squeeze while grinning wickedly at her boyfriend.

' _Oooh, Miss Granger_! Taking such liberties with me person, pinching my arse when there are Yule turkeys to be collected!' he teased her.

'Well, you shouldn't have such a lovely bum!' she responded cheekily. 'Are we side along apparating? If so, then I'm putting both my hands on your person!'

'You bet your boots we are! I'm not going pass up an opportunity to have you in my arms or to have my arse squeezed by a sexy witch!' Bill growled, bending his head down and capturing her mouth in a heated kiss.

When they parted, both were breathing heavily and Hermione gave Bill a heated gaze. She felt overcome with lust. She just had to have him!

'Bill, I want you! Right here, right now! I want you to fuck me hard! I need you so badly!' she cried, pressing her form even closer against him.

Bill was shocked by his girlfriend's outburst, but thrilled in equal measure. She never ceased to amaze him.

'Anything for you my darling! I want you as well. Let's go in the pantry... We won't be disturbed in there!' he whispered suggestively on her ear while Hermione nodded eagerly.

Bill hurriedly pulled a giggling Hermione into the large pantry and shut the door firmly behind them. He then warded and locked the door before casting a strong silencing charm as they could both be _very vocal_.

When Bill turned around, he was roughly pushed against the pantry door by Hermione. Her arms wound themselves around his neck while she kissed him passionately. He responded with relish and their clothes were soon discarded on the floor. Bill then picked Hermione up and sat her on a wide shelf, settling himself between her thighs. Their coupling was fast, frantic and satisfying.

'Bloody hell! That was marvellous... I love you so much!' he panted, kissing her neck.

Hermione sighed in contentment, 'I love you too. You certainly know how to use your wonderful wand!'

Bill grinned and pulled her closer to him, enjoying the feel of her soft breasts on his bare chest. Lazily, he caressed the silky smooth skin on her slender back while Hermione ran her hands over his tight buttocks, feeling the muscles flex at her touch.

They were brought back from to reality, however, when the pantry door suddenly started to rattle. They both turned their heads in the direction of the noise. Hermione's eyes grew wide and she hurriedly waved her wand and they were both cleaned up and dressed again. With a sigh Bill took down the wards and removed the silencing spell. When they opened the door, Hermione and Bill came face to face with a grinning Ginny Weasley.

'Hello Ginny, how's it going? Pantry door needs mending. It keeps getting stuck! Better get dad to look at it later,' Bill told her, trying to act nonchalantly.

'Hi, you two. I just came to get the things to get lunch ready. Harry's also coming round soon. Great news about you two being an item! Ron told me this morning. Sorry, if I disturbed your snog in the pantry!' she smiled mischievously.

'Does anyone else know about us?' Hermione asked carefully.

'No, only myself and Ron, but everyone will be so pleased that you two are together, trust me! Mum and dad will be over the moon. I'm so happy for you!'

'Can you keep it to yourself until we have dinner? We will tell the whole family then. Me and Hermione have loads to do until then and could do without the stress!'

Ginny nodded understandingly. 'Yeah, of course, I will. Me and Harry will help do the vegetables for Yule dinner. Ron can wash up!'

'Thank you, Ginny. Well, I guess Bill and I should leave to collect Mildred now and then we'll be back to sort the rest of the list,' Hermione told Ginny.

They said their goodbyes before Bill and Hermione apparated from the kitchen to land in the muddy yard of an old farm house. An elderly witch was already waiting by the doorway of the house and was beckoning them over to her.

'Hello me dears! You come for Mildred, have you? She be waiting for you. Only thing is she ain't ready. You'll have to do it yourself... been that busy I have!' she told them.

Hermione looked at Bill in confusion. He looked back at her with a frown.

'We've come to pick up the order for Weasley. It's usually already prepared. My mum pays the extra, so she hasn't got to do it,' Bill answered slowly.

'Not got time to do it, I hasn't! Big strapping wizard like you. will do it in no time!' the old woman cackled and then told them to follow her to the large barn.

The old witch opened one of the doors, went inside and came out with a very large brown turkey in her arms. Hermione noticed that the woman also had an old Hessian sack slung over one of her shoulders. Hermione's eyes grew wide when she realised in horror that the turkey was very much alive!

'Hold that for us! I'll stick the bird in the sack and you can wring its neck when you get home,' she said flinging the sack at Bill.

Hermione stood there stock still, completely horrified. She wasn't a squeamish witch, but the thought of having to kill the turkey was too much for her. She watched the elderly witch putting the animal into the sack. Surprisingly enough the turkey didn't put up a fight as it went in.

The old woman tied the sack shut and handed it to Bill. 'There you go me dear! It's all done and paid for. Hope you enjoy it. Nice, juicy, plump bird! Merry Yule to you and yours!' she bade them farewell walking back to the farm house. When the lady disappeared into her house, Hermione found her voice again.

'Poor Mildred! You can't kill her, Bill! Let's take her to Hagrid. He could keep her as a pet and we'll just get a turkey from Marks and Spencer's! No one will know!' Hermione cried as they stood there, staring at the bulging sack in Bills arms.

Bill agreed, 'Bloody Hell! What a cock up! The turkey is usually done for mum. All she has to do is bung it in the oven. You're right, I can't bring myself to wring Mildred's neck. Off to Hogwarts we go!'

To say that Hagrid was surprised to see Hermione and Bill walking towards his hut was an understatement. The couple had apparated to the front gates and walked all the way as the wards surrounding the school was preventing anyone from entering the property any other way.

Hagrid laughed heartily when they told him of their turkey dilemma and immediately he agreed to take Mildred in and take care of her. He then suggested to them to go and get a turkey from the Hogwarts kitchen as there was always one or two going spare.

Even though Hermione was a little reluctant at first, Bill and Hermione followed Hagrid's advice and went to see the elves – who were all very eager and obliging and trying to convince the couple to also take some of the dessert with them. Bill had been a favourite of theirs at school when he was Head Boy.

When they got back to the Burrow, Bill put the already prepared turkey into the pantry under a preserving charm, telling Hermione that he would stuff it the next day before cooking it overnight on Yule Eve.

'You have to make careful preparations when stuffing a prime bird. The sausage meat has to be of the highest quality... I find that a hint of ginger makes the bird extremely moist!' Bill purred looking into his girlfriend's eyes.

'Don't forget you have to baste the breast and legs frequently to keep it moist. The quantity and quality of the stuffing is most important. Ginger is definitely the best accompaniment to a good stuffing!' Hermione murmured while staring back at her wizard with a sultry look.

'Would you care to sample my stuffing? The recipe is back at my flat, I can easily show you.'

'Yes, I think I would like that very much. I feel in the need of a good stuffing. Some ginger inside me would do me good!'

With that Hermione launched herself into Bill's arms. He promptly apparated them both to his flat, where they both the next few hours trying out different methods of stuffing.

Yule Eve

Hermione checked her beaded bag for the fifth time, making sure that she had everything they needed for Yule at the Burrow, packed. She had completed her present shopping only that very morning. Now everything was wrapped and neatly placed in the bag, along with all their clothes and her books.

She couldn't say the same for Bill about his presents, however. He had just popped out quickly to do some last minute shopping. So while she was waiting for him to come back, Hermione decided to make herself a pot of tea. Walking into the kitchen, she flicked her wand at the kettle on the cooker making the water inside boil. She then put two teabags into the pot, knowing that her boyfriend would turn up when the tea was brewed. Sure enough, fifteen minutes later Bill arrived through the floo, just as she poured the steaming tea into their mugs.

'Must have read my mind, love! It's freezing out there. Can I put this in your bag please?' he asked her, holding up a large brown carrier bag with the word 'Honeydukes' printed in front of it.

'OOH! Honeydukes chocolate! Is it for me? I just love their caramel creams! Please, please say you got me some for Yule!' Hermione pleaded, her eyes shining with excitement.

'Your eyes are really beautiful when they are all lit up. It's a shame that it's only for the chocolate and not me!' Bill laughed putting the bag on the table.

'You know I only have eyes for you... and the chocolate!' the curly-haired witch giggled.

'I got a little something for everyone. The bag is charmed, so only _I_ can open it! So don't even try peeking or much less opening!'

Hermione pouted, but eventually agreed. When they finished their tea and washed up the mugs, Bill placed the Honeydukes bag into Hermione's beaded bag, locked up and warded the flat, before they both apparated to the Burrow together.

The kitchen of the Burrow was crowded with everyone gathered around the long scrubbed table. Most of the family had managed to make it there, along with various partners and spouses, who were all chatting merrily whilst preparing the mountain of vegetables.

At the sound of the door opening, Arthur Weasley turned around to find Hermione and Bill entering the living room. He smiled and greeted them warmly.

'Hello, come in, son! Lovely to see you, too, Hermione. Thanks for offering to do tomorrow's feast. Molly was so relieved that you two stepped in,' he told them with appreciation.

'Glad we could help, dad. How's Auntie Muriel?' asked Bill.

'Made a miraculous recovery! She will be over for dinner tomorrow, but mum will be back tonight. Charlie and Luna have offered to go and fetch her,' Mr Weasley grimaced.

'Well, me and Hermione had better make a start on the turkey then. The sooner it's in the oven, the better. I'll just go and put our stuff in our room,' Bill announced as he walked over to Hermione, took her cloak and taking her beaded bag. They shared a brief kiss that took the elder Weasley by surprise.

Hermione smiled at her boyfriend and almost laughed out loud at the stunned look of Arthur's face. She then left for the kitchen, leaving both father and son alone. She was greeted warmly by the rest of the family as Bill went up the narrow staircase to his old bedroom after shooting his father an amused look. When Bill came back to the kitchen, he found Hermione wearing a green apron and levitating the turkey out of the pantry and into a large roasting tin.

'I've got the turkey ready for you to do the stuffing. All the bits are on the table already,' Hermione told Bill.

'Thanks, love. Can I get you anything to drink? I think I'll need a very large Firewhisky to help me cook!' he answered.

Hermione nodded. 'Can I have a glass of wine, please?'

Bill went and got two glasses, a bottle of Firewhisky and a bottle of elf made wine.

'Mind how you go! Don't want you pissed before the turkey gets in the oven!' George shouted after him playfully.

'Yeah, and why did you call Hermione 'love'? Is there something you're not telling us Bill?' Fred demanded.

The whole kitchen went quiet at this question and all eyes trained on them. Hermione shifted nervously in her spot as she felt herself blush. Bill smiled at her behaviour and went to stand next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

'We were going to tell everyone at dinner tomorrow, but I guess now works, too… Me and Hermione are going out and have been for several weeks. I'm in love and very happy!' he announced, his eyes twinkling while he was looking down at his girlfriend lovingly.

'I'm happy and am very much in love as well! Our relationship is serious,' Hermione responded, Smiling widely.

A loud wolf whistle sounded, followed by cheers and good natured cat calls.

'Good for you! Glad you finally got together. She is one gorgeous witch!' roared Charlie.

'You are one lucky sod, Bill! Brains and beauty! Mum'll be over the moon that Hermione is joining the family,' called Ron.

'I agree - that's wonderful news! Your mum will be so pleased. This will make her Yule. Congratulations!' Arthur Weasley congratulated the happy couple.

'Right! Now you lot know about our romance, no sly digs or crude innuendos or telling my witch about my bad habits. Me and Hermione have got a Yule dinner to prepare! So get back to those sprouts!' laughed Bill, everybody joining him before they all went back to their tasks.

Bill rolled up his sleeves to wash his hands and then got on with stuffing the turkey, while Hermione prepared the stuffing balls out of the left over sausage meat. Bill placed rinds of bacon over the turkey and opened the oven door with a flick of his wand before levitating the turkey carefully into the oven and then closing the door with a clang.

'Turkey's in! Now let's all have a very large drink or three! Then we will need to get these veggies done!' Bill called loudly.

'It's all done! Sprouts have been on since July - so they will be nice and soft enough for Auntie Muriel!' Charlie answered with a playful eye roll.

It was a standing joke among the family about Auntie Muriel moaning about the vegetables being undercooked. This comment only had Mrs Weasley muttering under her breath about witches who put their sprouts on in July, giving her whole family a good laugh.

When all the food preparations had been done, everybody went and sat in the lounge and enjoyed a high tea prepared by Ginny, Luna and Angelina. Mr Weasley glanced at the family clock on the wall next the fireplace to find Mrs Weasley's hand pointing to 'Home'.

'Molly's on her way. I'll go and meet her in the yard,' Mr Weasley announced and left the room.

Soon, a loud 'Pop!' from apparition could be heard, followed by happy voices of Molly Weasley and her husband.

'Hello my dears! It's lovely to see you all. I'm glad to finally be home again!' Molly exclaimed as the entered the lounge.

Mr Weasley helped his wife out of her travelling cloak before guiding her to sit on the sofa. Luna handed her a cup of hot tea.

'All preparations for Yule dinner are done, Molly! Myself and Charlie will go over to fetch Auntie Muriel tomorrow. Oh, and Hermione and Bill are going out together!' Luna told a stunned Molly Weasley.

Hermione groaned and face-palmed at this while Bill just grinned. What a way to announce their relationship!

'Bill and Hermione…Hang on ,dears. Do I understand correctly? Hermione and Bill are together?' Molly asked slowly.

'Yes, it's true, mum. We're together,' Bill confirmed proudly with Hermione nodding along.

'Well, that's wonderful! Just what you need - some Yuletide happiness!' said a more than delighted Molly. She was ecstatic and immediately rushed out of her seat to hug them both.

Later that night, when all the family had retired to bed, Bill and Hermione exchanged their personal Yule presents. They were sitting in Bill's bed that Hermione had transfigured it from a single to a large double earlier. She was propped up on a mound of pillows with Bill lounging next to her, when her boyfriend had handed her a box of Honeydukes caramel creams.

'Ooh! Caramel creams! You got me my favourites! Thank you, darling!' Hermione exclaimed, bending over to give him a peck on the lips.

'You're welcome, my love. Why don't you open them?' he suggested with a smile on his face.

Not waiting to be told twice, Hermione undid the black ribbon on the gold box and opened the lid. The content she found inside of it, made her squeal in delight: nestled in amongst the delicious chocolates was a stunning pair of sapphire stud earrings.

'Oh Bill, they're beautiful! And my birth stone at that. You're so good to me. I love you so much!' she gasped and flung herself into his arms, kissing him full on the mouth.

Bill responded with alacrity, tightening his arms around her and pushing her into the pillows.

'I love you, too, Hermione. You are my witch, and I cherish every moment with you,' he told her, looking deeply into her eyes.

Hermione smiled. 'I have your present for you. It's for only for you to see.'

Carefully Hermione wandlessly summoned a flat square package over to the bed. It was wrapped in silver paper tied with a purple ribbon. Bill sat up in bed, one arm still around Hermione.

'Thank you. I wonder if it's what I think it is! You naughty witch!' he said, his eyes twinkling in mirth.

When he opened the package, found a black leather bound photo album inside of it. Curiously Bill opened the front cover, only to find blank pages. He frowned.

'You have to tap the album with your wand and say 'For my eyes only'. Then you can see the pictures. It's spelled so only you can see them,' Hermione explained, playfully nudging him in the side.

Bill followed her instructions and almost immediately a picture began to appear on the blank page: It was a photo of Hermione wearing a red silky dressing gown that was showing a delightful amount of cleavage while her hair was arranged in long curls blowing around her shoulders. Subtle, but sultry makeup emphasised her lovely features. All pictures were moving slightly. Of the six in total, Bill's favourite was the one of Hermione wearing red and gold tinsel with just a smile.

'You are a wicked, wanton witch, Hermione Granger! I absolutely adore my present, thank you! The tinsel photo is my favourite.'

Hermione giggled, 'I got the idea from when we went shopping last week. You told me that you'd treat me to a glamour make over photo session. So I thought I'd do one for your Yule present. I'm not really naked in the tinsel one – it's a flesh coloured leotard. A charm on the photo paper makes it look nude.'

'I rather like you being in the nude. You have a beautiful body - and it's all mine!' Bill growled as he pulled her to him, kissing her wildly.

Luckily all gifts were charmed to float safely onto the chest of drawers, whilst the occupants of the bed trashed about in passion.

Yule

It was a bright, frosty, yet still lovely morning when they emerged from bed. After a hasty shower, Hermione and Bill dressed and went downstairs to start the last preparations for Yule dinner.

The turkey was cooked perfectly, having been in the oven all night on a low heat. Bill placed a heating charm on the bird to make sure it stayed at the right temperature. Next, both got the potatoes on the stove to boil in order to make the roast potatoes later. All the other five vegetables were already in their saucepans and cauldrons.

'Would you like some breakfast, Bill?' asked Hermione as she filled the kettle for tea.

'Yes, please, but just some toast and a very large mug of tea for me. I really hope there are enough of those sausages wrapped in bacon - we ran out last year.'

Hermione chuckled. 'Molly ordered three dozen and I added two more! You know what Harry and Ron are like for sneaking extra.'

'I'm surprised that with the amount of eating Ron does that his Patronus isn't a cake!' Bill laughed.

Hermione joined the laughter. Bill adored her sweet sound of her laugh.

'You're awful, Bill! You boys are always teasing poor Ron. He's a good bloke and you mustn't take the mickey out of my best friend!' she admonished.

'I know! We don't mean it nastily. It's what brothers do. Ron is a great bloke and he takes it in good heart. He gives as good as he gets,' Bill replied.

As they were eating breakfast, the rest of the family joined them one by one, all wishing each other a merry Yule. Mrs Weasley, being all recovered from the stress of taking care of her aunt, prepared them porridge, toast and the big pot with tea that was charmed many times.

After breakfast they retreated to the living room to open the presents. Molly had knitted them all a Weasley jumper like it was family tradition. They were all also given big boxes of Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes products from Fred and George while Ron gifted them with Honeydukes' sweets and chocolates. Charlie and Luna bought everyone new quills from Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop and Harry and Ginny told them that their gift was to treat everyone to a meal on New Year's Eve at the Three Broomsticks pub in Hogsmeade. Hermione and Bill's present were gift parchments for the shops of everyone's choice while Angelina gifted them with flagons of the best Elf made mead. Percy, who was not present this morning, had announced in an owl that they would receive his gifts the next day as he was spending the day with his girlfriend Audrey and her family.

After they had all thanked each other for their presents, Bill and Hermione got on with dinner. At one o'clock precisely, Charlie and Luna went to fetch great Auntie Muriel with whom they arrived five minutes later as Arthur Weasley was carving the turkey.

Everyone was gathered around the grand table, eating and drinking while a pleasant murmur of conversation buzzed around the kitchen. Auntie Muriel was continuously supplied with sherry by Fred and George and never moaned about any sprouts being hard. After all, they were perfectly cooked!

'I would like to raise a glass to Bill and Hermione and everyone for helping to do Yule dinner. Thank you!' Mrs Weasley toasted, smiling at her family.

They all raised their glasses in a toast. Auntie Muriel gave a small belch and shoved her sherry glass under Fred's nose after her glass was empty again.

'Fill it up, George! To Bill and Harmony! She's a better wench than the French trollop. Hurry up and tup her, William! Marry her and have lots of little Weasleys!' Auntie Muriel hiccupped, making Hermione flush with embarrassment.

Bill put his arm around his witch, giving her a hug.

'All in good time Auntie Muriel! You will be the first to know, when Hermione proposes to me!' he teased.

After they had eaten dinner - and Ron had finished seconds of trifle - Harry and Ginny started on the washing up. It was great to be able to flick a wand and it was nearly done. Ron helped to put it all away. The family then went to lounge in the living room, where Auntie Muriel was put into her favourite armchair. She promptly fell asleep and snored loudly with a bottle of sherry at her side much to everyone's amusement.

After a merry evening, everyone started to leave for their respective beds. Bill and Hermione went upstairs to his childhood room where they flaked out on bed, snuggling as they always did. It wasn't long until they drifted into a contented sleep.

Hermione and Bill enjoyed the Yule holidays together and spent a wonderful New Year's Eve at the Three Broomsticks pub with the rest of the family. They celebration got even more magical, when on the chimes of midnight Bill bent down on one knee and proposed to Hermione.

And she said 'Yes.'

 _FIN~_

Authors notes

my prompt words were Turkey and Tinsel.


End file.
